Super,Superb Power!
by Takashi
Summary: A new power is on Earth. The fate of the third rock from the Sun rests on Gokuo's shoulders. Can he do it?!


Super,Superb Power! 

Part 1:Dawn of A New Evil 

By Takashi 

Intro: 

The black mist flows around the outline of an evil creature. It's very existence is illogical, how could such a force,such evil even exist..or better yet,how could it be living here..on Earth? Despite the air of despair,of torment,of darkness,the actual being itself looks rather youthful and exhibits characteristics of a normal human being. Lovely are the chiseled features of this rogue,this villain. Within the mist,lies the creature,a thick,transluscent outshell surrounding him. A black wind howls vehemently across the land,the blades of grass bandying. Suddenly, a light cuts the outer crust in two,the core being opened,the creature about to emerge. In moments, he has broken free of his prison, toes digging into the soft Earthen crust. A horrid cackle permeates the air,piercing the wind,making it cease. "It is time.. Earth will feel my wrath," speaks softly,as if he did not want anyone to hear. In an instant,he is springboarded into the air by his Ki,a flower flame of power erupting around him. Moments later,he is nothing more than a bright dot in the sky. 

Part 1: Dawn of a New Evil 

On the small planet suspended above Snake Way in the Heavens, Gokuo trains for an upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai,while the ever watchful Kaio-sama kicks back and relaxes. 

"Kaio-sama!!!! Kaio-sama!!!!!," Gokuo,Earth's token Golden-Boy and all-around Good Guy,screeched. 

"What..What..WHAT?!," Kaio-sama replied rather annoyed. 

"I'm hungry....Can we eat LUNCH now?! Can we..? Please..Please Please?!," the Sayain pleaded. 

Upon hearing Gokuo cry out in hunger Kaio-sama leaps to his feet and runs to the kitchen without much hesitation.He fumbles around in the kitchen,Bubbles grabbing salt and pepper,trying to lean a helping hand. Quickly they gather ingredients,throwing them in a large pot. With a flick of his wrist,the stove switches on,the food beginning to simmer. 

"It'll be just a second Gokuo!!," he calls out of the kitchen. 

"Wahoo!! Food..! I'm starving!!!," Gokuo screeches in delight. 

So,Gokuo takes a long awaited pause to partake of a bountiful feast that Kaio-sama has prepared. The Sayain eats with wreckless abandon,shoving rolls and vegetables in his mouth without a second thought. A stunned Kaio-sama is barely able to grab a fragment of meat before Gokuo is done with the banquet. 

Under his breath Kaio-sama mumbles,"What a pig.." 

"Eh? What was that Kaio-sama?," Son-kun belligerently asks. 

"Oh nothing..back to training!," he replies hastily. 

Son quickly jumps out of his chair and heads back to training. The regimen calls for basic martial arts training and some energy mastering. Easy things for the Super Sayain. With a grin, he trains with a new found vigor,perfectly unaware of waits him back down on Earth. Even as Gokuo trains rigorously, carnage begins to unfold in small portions. 

Meanwhile... 

A looming figure stares out across the land towards the small house that is inhabited by the family of this villain's nemesis. Cracking knuckles,tense muscles,bracing to attack the defenseless house. In a burst of power, he lunges forth, zooming towards the house at a phenomenal speed. Short bursts of energy fire forth from his extended hand,each impacting heavily upon the foundations of the small dwelling. 

Chi-Chi is jarred from her cat nap,"What?! What's going on?!," she asks herself in a panicked manner. She springs to her feet, narrowly escaping death by a falling ceiling beam. Glancing over her shoulder,she assesses the damages,not seeing anything that she can take in time without getting killed. With swift strides, she bursts for the door. It is to no avail though, the roof caves in around her. Flames lick outward with their crimson tresses, her life about to be ended. 

"Gokuo!!! HELP!!!! ANYONE!!! HEL--the sound is cut short by a surgical strike produced the villainous swine that hovers over the ruins of the once happy home. The night echoes with the sound of a sinister laughter,the stench of death fills the air. "Lovely..simply devine. The smell of blood, of death, intoxicates me! Ha Ha!" He speaks in sweeping sentences, his tone much more like an actor in the Shakespearian type of drama, instead of the usual brand of super villain. 

"That's one down. On to Gohan now," as he utters the words,his lip curls into a disgusting sneer,the mere mention of the monkey's name blood-curdling. He rockets away towards the city, having one of his objectives complete,the killing machine moves onward to his next potential victim. 

*************************************************** 

"Enough for today Gokuo, go on home and get some rest. And remember..DON'T BE LATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!," Kaio-sama screams into Son-kun's ear. In a typical response, Gokuo falls flat on his face, his ears ringing with the sound of Kaio-sama's voice. Timidly he replies," All right Kaio-sama., I won't be late." He stands to his feet,dusting himself off. Putting his index finger to his forehead,he chants the word, "Home", three times. Image distorts,then fades into nothing,leaving Kaio-sama left alone with Bubbles and Gregory once more. 

A sudden burst, and he is there. His eyes widen at what lays before him,the ruins of his home, the limp, lifeless form of his wife,Chi-Chi partially obscured by large pieces of the house's structure."Chi-Chi!!!!," yells fleetingly,running towards her. "Chi-Chi..wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!!," screams out to her and the Heavens. Silent tears flow down his weathered face, his heart torn asunder. He takes a few steps back, trembling lightly, almost denying the fact she is gone, not able to believe it for one moment. It strikes him in the head like a tack hammer, the cold, hard truth of the matter shines through, only amplifying his moments of grief. 

Sniffles, and sobs are heard, the strong man falling to his kness, stricken with the feeling of utter sadness, the icy hand of Death having taken his wife, he wonders,"Who did this? Who could be next?!" These questions flood his mind like a overswelled damn that has just broken. Besides the melancholy feelings, the sadness, something else brews within his torrential soul. An anger like he has never felt before, anger at himself for not being here, anger at the one who dared to do this. 

The wind blows gently at first,then it swirls about him,the skies darkening, trademarks of the transformation to Super Sayajin form. Veins bulging, eyes fluctuating in color, his rage builds and builds, a boiling pot of furious anger that is just waiting to explode on..someone. A scream pierces the silence like a dagger through the heart. The sound is bitter, ferocious and full of hatred. His hair flows upward, flashing golden periodically, hinting at what is to come. His hands tighten into taut balls of rage, an aura slowly building around him, new layers of power being added every few seconds. In a sudden explosion of light,color and sound, he transforms into the universe's most awesome power ,the thing of legend ,Super Sayain. 

"I swear it,Chi-Chi, I will avenge your death, and I will bring you back with the Dragonballs as soon as I can," profusely proclaims. Suddenly shows some tenderness through his rage, kneeling down and kissing her blood stained forehead in one last embrace before he goes off into the war he knows is awaiting him. The Ki of her form fades to nothing finally, her body seeming to dematerialize, her soul being sent to Enma's domain. He turns away, and stares out towards the newly rekindled light of the skies around him. Eyes darting about, senses peaked he searches for some kind of power. 

For an hour he searches to find nothing. He decides the best thing to do would be to find Goten and Gohan-san, tell them what has happened and continue searching for who did this heinous crime. Vaults into the air, lifted by his Ki. He is shot forth, propelled by his own unspent rage and power, driving forth to find the killer of the one he holds so close to his heart. 


End file.
